Christopher and Lily
The father-daughter relationship between hybrid Christopher Chamberlayne and his daughter Lillian Chamberlayne. Lily is Christopher's only child with Charlotte Anderson. Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Christopher soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own father, Karsten. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Lily's blood can be used to sire hybrids, Christopher has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. Early History Ambrose Spellman revealed to Christopher that the Werewolf Charlotte Anderson was pregnant with his child. He didn't take the news well, and initially believed that it was a plot on the witches' part to force him to join their side. However, after several conversations with his brother, Thomas, he ultimately decided to take his future role as a father more seriously, and he and Thomas invited Charlotte to live with them at the plantation house for her and her child's protection. Quotes : Christopher: "This city would of seen you dead, but I will have it your home." : Vince: "Have you even thought about her once?" : Christopher: "I have not stopped thinking about her! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm her." ---- : Christopher: "You, love, are the daughter of Christopher Chamberlayne. You are going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen, and nothing will scare you." : Lily: "I know what you are, you know. Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away." : Christopher: "What bad things? : Lily: "Just bad guys. Monsters, people who are mean, selfish and angry." : Christopher: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You are all that matters to me." Trivia * Originally, Christopher wasn't interested in his child, but he eventually accepted her because he doesn't want to end up like his own father Karsten. * Christopher says that his child is "the only thing on this earth that matters" to him. * Christopher promises Lily that he will come back to her one day. * Christopher joked that there is a hint of the devil in Lily's eyes, which he claimed she inherited from him. * Both Christopher and Lily are the first of their kind to exist. Christopher is the Original hybrid, the first witch-werewolf hybrid to ever exist, while Lily is the first werewolf-vampire-witch hybrid. * Christopher's daughter Lily is the person he loves the most in the world. * Christopher is very protective of his daughter. * Christopher would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * Lily has a very strong bond with her father Christopher. * Christopher is overprotective of his daughter. When Baron Samedi threatened to kill Lily, Christopher slit his throat. References Category:Family Relationships